This disclosure is generally directed to layered imaging members, photoreceptors, photoconductors, and the like. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to multilayered imaging members, or devices comprised of a supporting medium like a substrate, a photogenerating layer, a charge transport layer and a layer in contact with the charge transport layer comprised of a suitable charge transport component and a phenolic resin. In embodiments, there is disclosed a drum or flexible belt photoconductor comprised of a supporting substrate, a photogenerating layer, a charge transport layer, and coated on the transport layer an overcoat layer comprised of a dihydroxy aryl amine and a phenolic resin wherein this layer can be generated from the crosslinking of a phenolic resin containing the dihydroxy aryl amine in the presence of a mask organic acid catalyst and which overcoat possesses a number of desirable characteristics, such as stable long term xerographic cycling, excellent electrical characteristics, and low BCR wear rates, that is the overcoat is wear resistant during electrophotographic, such as xerographic, imaging cycles.
The photoreceptors illustrated herein, in embodiments, have excellent wear resistance, extended lifetimes, provide for the elimination or minimization of imaging member scratches on the surface layer or layers of the member, and which scratches can result in undesirable print failures where, for example, the scratches are visible on the final prints generated. Additionally, in embodiments the imaging members disclosed herein possess excellent, and in a number of instances low Vr (residual potential), and allow the substantial prevention of Vr cycle up when appropriate; high sensitivity; low acceptable image ghosting characteristics; and desirable toner cleanability.
Also included within the scope of the present disclosure are methods of imaging and printing with the photoconductor devices illustrated herein. These methods generally involve the formation of an electrostatic latent image on the imaging member, followed by developing the image with a toner composition comprised, for example, of thermoplastic resin, colorant, such as pigment, charge additive, and surface additive, reference U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,560,635; 4,298,697 and 4,338,390, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, subsequently transferring the image to a suitable substrate, and permanently affixing the image thereto. In those environments wherein the device is to be used in a printing mode, the imaging method involves the same operation with the exception that exposure can be accomplished with a laser device or image bar. More specifically, the scratch and wear resistant imaging members on drums or flexible belts disclosed herein can be selected for printers/copiers, and the Xerox Corporation iGEN3® machines that generate with some versions over 100 copies per minute. Processes of imaging, especially xerographic imaging and printing, including digital, and/or color printing, are thus encompassed by the present disclosure. The imaging members are in embodiments sensitive in the wavelength region of, for example, from about 400 to about 900 nanometers, and in particular from about 650 to about 850 nanometers, thus diode lasers can be selected as the light source. Moreover, the imaging members of this disclosure are useful in color xerographic applications, particularly high-speed color copying and printing processes.